gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions Girls
The New Directions Girls include Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn. Kurt is also sometimes considered as one of New Directions' girls (for example, he is the only male to perform with all the girls in their rendition of Lady Gaga's ''Bad Romance'') and tries to join their group in gender-spilt-mashups competitions but is usually sent back to the boy's team by Will. Lauren Zizes was a member emblematic of the club. The New Directions Girls are simply just the girls in New Directions. They are not a separate club, but they often separate from the boys to do Girl Power numbers such as ''Walking On Sunshine/Halo'', ''Express Yourself'', and ''Livin' On a Prayer/Start Me Up''. The original six girls have been there since the founding of New Directions, but Lauren Zizes joins in season two. Others have passed through in the past, including April Rhodes, Sunshine Corazon, and Holly Holiday. Current members Whoknows.jpg|'Rachel Berry': Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Leaves in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken.|link=Rachel tinna chang.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang': Joins in Pilot.|link=Tina QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|'Quinn Fabray': Joins in Showmance. Left and rejoined in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Left again prior to The Purple Piano Project. Rejoined in I Am Unicorn.|link=Quinn Fabray SantanaLopezSeason3.jpg|'Santana Lopez': Joins in Showmance, Left and rejoined in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in Asian F.|link=Santana Britttaby and Unicorn.jpg|'Brittany S. Pierce': Joins in Showmance. Leaves and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.|link=Brittany Former Members 01; Lillian.jpg|'Lillian Adler': Former Director (In the past).|link=Lillian Adler Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April Rhodes': Former Member Episode: The Rhodes Not Taken.|link=April Rhodes Susan Slyvesterr.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Former Co-Director. Episode: Throwdown Former Member. Episode: Comeback.|link=Sue Sylvester Ms. Pillllsburry.jpg|'Emma Pillsbury': Former Director. Episode: Sectionals.|link=Emma Pillsbury Scorazon.jpg|'Sunshine Corazon':Former Member. Episode: Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|'Holly Holliday': Former Director. Episode: The Substitute.|link=Holly Holliday 17; Lauren Zizes.jpg|'Lauren Zizes': Former Member. Joins in Special Education. Leaves prior to The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Mercedesss Joones.jpg|'Mercedes Jones': Former Member. Joins in Pilot. Quits in Asian F.|link=Mercedes List of Songs Sung *[[Halo/Walking on Sunshine|'Halo/Walking on Sunshine']] by Beyoncé/Katrina and The Waves. ''From Vitamin D. Solos by Rachel and Mercedes *'Express Yourself' by ''Madonna. From The Power of Madonna. Solos by Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Santana. *'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. (with Kurt) From Theatricality. Solos by Kurt, Tina, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes. *'The Only Exception '''by ''Paramore. From Britney/Brittany. Solos by Rachel with Quinn,Santana and Mercedes *'Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer' by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi. From Never Been Kissed. Solos by Rachel, Tina, Santana and Mercedes *'God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen' by Traditional. From Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Solos by Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Rachel. *'Firework' by Katy Perry. From Silly Love Songs. Solos by Rachel with Santana, Tina,Brittany, Mercedes and Lauren *'I Know What Boys Like '''by ''The Waitresses. From Comeback. Solos by Lauren with Tina and Brittany sing in backup vocals. *'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac. From Sexy. Solos by Holly and Santana with Brittany *'Hell To The No '''by ''Glee. From Original Song. Solos by Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana sing in backup vocals. *'Get It Right '''by ''Glee. ''From Original Song. Solos by Rachel with Tina and Brittany sing in backup vocals. *'Run the World (Girls)' by ''Beyoncé. From Asian F. Solos by Brittany and Santana Trivia *The first three members auditioned separately and joined on Pilot *The second three members auditioned together and joined on Showmance *Of the third three members to join only Lauren lasted the episode still being a member. *All of the members, with the exception of Tina, has been in a romantic relationship with Puck. *4/6 of the girls in Season 1 had a relationship with Finn. Quinn dated Finn but they broke up because Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel and Finn have kissed a number of times while he was still dating Quinn. See Quinn-Finn Relationship. In "Hell-O", Rachel thought she was dating Finn, but Finn resisted (see Finchel). Also in Hell-O, Finn went on a date with both Brittany and Santana. In "The Power of Madonna" Finn had sex with Santana. *Tina is the only one of the original New Direction Girls to have not quit at all. *All current members of the group has had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush, or date with a guy from Glee: **Rachel with Puck, Finn and former members, Jesse and Sam **Brittany with Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt and Sam (Kissed) (also with Santana) **Tina with Artie and Mike **Mercedes with Puck and Sam (and she had a crush on Kurt) **Santana with Puck, Finn, Matt, and Sam (also with Brittany) **Lauren with Puck **Quinn with Puck, Finn, and Sam *Only one member has not quit/been kicked out or transfered: Tina Category:Branch from New Directions